Seisekken II
A exact copy of the original Seisekken which was forged by Hikari Haru. Seisekken II was forged by Fuyuki Haru and is wielded by Aki Yamanaka. Creation Just before Team Inojin took the Chūnin Exams, Fuyuki decided to forge another blade like her Seisekken. Ryo noticed this and gave her the forbidden document written by Hikari Haru all those years ago when she first wielded the blade. Fuyuki carefully followed the instructions. First, she went to the Hidden Star to ask for a meteorite to forge a blade with. Sumaru, the Fifth Hoshikage, who is also now getting old, granted Fuyuki a meteorite. On the way home, Fuyuki gathered regular steel, enough to forge two more swords Fuyuki then began forging. Upon completion, she could sense the curse upon the blade. She then gave it to Aki along with a second blade. She said, "Here, Aki. So we don't have to share blades anymore." Aki complained, "No, I can't just take the blade." Fuyuki insisted, "Take it." Aki took the blade sheepishly and stated, "Huh. This one also has a curse on it." Fuyuki shook her head, "Well, duh! If it is going to be an exact copy of the original, it should also have a curse on it!" Team Inojin then entered the Chūnin Exams, dominating all fields. The two girls, not willing to kill anyone, used the spine of their blades to attack opposing teams. Seven years later, Team Inojin is ripped apart as Nochi was killed in action. Fuyuki and Aki both dipped their blades, soaking it in Nochi's blood, hoping that her blood will empower the curse and it did. More Info on Curse's Third Facet Coming Soon Abilities As an exact copy, this blade has the same abilities as the original. Its curse is its extreme sensitivity to chakra. If not a chakra that it itself recognizes, it will absorb the chakra. Essentially, if the sword ended up in the wrong hands, whoever was using the sword will have their chakra painfully drained. However, the blade did not curse those who were friends and family to Aki when they wielded it. This proves that the blade will not affect those who are close to its wielder. Channeling chakra into the blade is relatively easy. Due to this, Aki's primary weapon is the Seisekken. The Seisekken is also a deadly blade. One wound from this blade and it spells death for you as it injects deadly and irreversible poison into the system. Because of this, Aki takes great care not to cut herself. Despite being immune to the curse, Hikari is still put into a three-day coma if she cuts herself with the blade. Appearance As it is an exact copy of the original, its appearance is the same. It is black with a distinct red hamon and its tsuba hand-guard has flower-like edges. Its red hamon (hardening line) is Kanemoto style, having the appearance of a saw or sharp teeth. It has no accessories on the hilt, being wrapped with black silk. Kashira, tsuba and kojiri end cap are golden, and the sheath is black, decorated with dark red circles split in even thirds.